


Some Time to Ourselves

by grumblebee_dani



Category: Who Killed La Dama Roja?
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Who killed la dama roja
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:28:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23427760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grumblebee_dani/pseuds/grumblebee_dani
Summary: This is the first time I've written this kind of thing, so if hell is real, I'll see you there.I've been playing who killed la dama roja on fictif and Sergio's dialogue is the reason I wrote this in the first place. That is one sexy animated man.
Relationships: Sergio Jimenez/original female character
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	Some Time to Ourselves

They had agreed upon terms that morning, and when the night finally came, Sergio opened the bedroom door to find that Javiera had rearranged things slightly. The chair that usually sat next to the bookcase by the window was now front and center; the first thing he saw upon entering the room. Laid out neatly on the bed were the items she had picked to torture him so sweetly, among which was a seldom used, but highly coveted length of rope. His dress pants already felt tighter. 

"Lover?" Javiera stepped out of the bathroom to find her boyfriend blushing from his face down to the exposed bit of collarbone above his suit. "You look nervous. Here, there's no reason to worry." 

Her gentle voice and soft, slender hands led him to sit down in the chair. She ran her fingers through his dark hair and around his neck to hold his chin, tilting his head upwards to face her. "You remember the safeword?"

"Mango."

"And if you cant speak?"

"Tap my fingers three times."

Javiera smiled, and it was genuine, but made him feel like he had better keep her smiling or her touch wouldn't be so tender. He wasn't scared of her, no, he was simply aware of how these things played out. This was not the first time the room had been arranged this way.

She trailed her fingers up to his lips and he kissed them. "Ready when you are, cariño." 

There was a tap at the window, then another and another until it was raining steadily; a perfect soothing backdrop to the night they had planned. 

Javiera undid his tie first, keeping it in her hand as she guided him out of his suit jacket. "May I?"

Sergio nodded and closed his eyes as she secured the tie around his eyes as a blindfold. 

"Can you peek?"

"Not at all." 

He couldn't see her satisfied smile, but he knew it was there. She always loved taking control like this, guiding him through pleasure with soft words and even softer touches. He settled his arms into a comfortable position in anticipation of what was sure to come next. 

Javiera set the rope on his lap and unbuttoned his shirt, moving painfully slow because she knew just how to tease him. She ran her palms from his waist up to his exposed chest, humming with appreciation. Then, taking the rope from his lap, she carefully wound it around his wrists, ankles, torso, and legs, making sure it was not too tight along the way. She checked the knots and pressed a kiss to Sergio's temple, where the feeling lingered as she spoke. 

"Comfortable, my love?"

"Completely."

"You'll tell me if that changes, won't you?"

"Of course." 

"Good."

Though there was not a sliver of visibility underneath the blindfold, the material was not too thick for him to tell that she had turned on a lamp to replace the brighter overhead light. Javiera did not notice the way his dick twitched, but part of him wished she had. She could be such a tease, and it always made his heart skip a beat. 

Returning to Sergio, she took his face in her hands and began peppering it with soft kisses. "You'll be good for me, won't you lover?"

He sighed out a breathless, "Yes," and bit his lip to stifle a moan as she sat on his lap where his dick greeted her at full attention. 

Feeling it made Javiera laugh under her breath. "Someone's eager."

Sergio could only nod.

"I've barely touched you, and you're already so hard for me. I can't wait to see how you take anything more." 

Knowing each other so well made it easy to please. He stayed quiet, ensured by experience that she liked things that way. 

Stroking him through his pants, she anticipated the way he tried so hard not to squirm underneath the ropes. He always made her satisfaction a priority, and that alone was a large part of why she loved him so much. In the bedroom, and in general, he just wanted her to enjoy herself. In return, she gave him the affection and praise he so desperately craved. Balance was so natural to those in love.

Finally noticing the twitch, Javiera stood to undo his pants, stopping with her hand on his underwear. So close to the skin, and yet so far. 

"Color?"

"Green." His voice was already hoarse and it made her abdomen clench.

Delicately, she knelt to the floor and pulled the fabric aside to take his length in her hand. Giving it another stroke, Sergio gripped the arms of the chair as a low sound escaped from his throat. 

"Use your words, lover."

Taking a deep breath, he said, "Please, cariño..."

"Please what?" Her grip was far too light, but the lack of movement was worse.

"Touch me." His voice was low and pleading, and Javiera revelled in how easily she could bring such a powerful man to his knees. If not for the ropes, that's likely where he would be.

"Of course, darling." Her smile was back, and he could hear it in her voice. She let his dick slide through her hand with a turn of her wrist, applying the tiniest amount of pressure with her thumb. 

Her other hand gripped his waist to steady herself. She had set a folded blanket on the floor to save her knees, but it could slide on the hardwood if she wasn't careful. 

Reaching the tip, she rubbed a few circles onto it with her thumb, then slid her hand back down to repeat the motions. 

Sergio groaned with mounting pleasure, but her fingers could be moving so much faster. Sensing his agitation, Javiera gave his waist a reassuring squeeze and picked up the pace. She wanted to tease him, not antagonize.

That being said, when her fingers met pre-cum, she took her hand away completely. Gripping his thighs, she pushed herself off the floor to whisper in his ear, "Did I say you could come?"

He shook his head no as she trailed her fingernails up his chest to wind into his hair. He had purposely taken a shower earlier that day so that there would be no gel to hinder moments like this. 

"You'll come when I tell you to. Yes?"

"Yes." His chest was heaving, no doubt it was taking plenty of willpower to obey her command.

"Good."

Javiera took a bottle of lube from the bed and rubbed it onto her hands, not wanting it to be too cold on his skin. Kneeling in front of him once again, she resumed touching him with vigor, reminding him not to come more than once.

Satisfied with her work, she crooned, "Come for me, darling."

His reaction was instantaneous and intense. The relief he felt was matched by her approval.

"You've been so good for me, lover. I always know you will be. I think you deserve a reward, yes?" She undid his blindfold with one hand as she sucked his cum off of the other. "Do you want me to take my clothes off?"

Drinking in the sight of her covered body, Sergio was speechless for a moment before he could agree.

He loved the way she twisted her arms to lift her shirt off, like a dancer moving in time to music. With the first layer gone, Javiera stood before him in lingerie he had never seen before.

"This is what I went out to get with my friends yesterday. What do you think, lover, on or off?"

Stuttering slightly, he chose on. They both knew she would take them off at some point, and she looked so beautiful in her new underwear. He could tell it was silk from where he sat, silently approving since any words he might say were lodged in his throat.

She took her place at his feet and undid the ropes binding his ankles so that she could remove his clothing and push his legs apart enough to sit up against the chair. 

"Color?"

He knew exactly what she was about to do. "Green."

She was just as skilled with her tongue as with her hands, and she had him moaning almost immediately. There was no way he could keep quiet, not with her lips around his dick the way they were. He swore through gritted teeth and planted his feet firmly on the ground to stop himself from shaking. 

Looking up at her boyfriend, Javiera smiled around his dick until she noticed how hard he was gritting his teeth. 

Sitting back, she wiped her mouth. "Need something to bite onto?"

Sergio's head spun with the sudden loss of sensation, but managed to nod. She hadn't laid out the ball gag initially, but it didn't take long to find it and secure it in his mouth.

"Three taps, remember?"

He nodded, clearly still dazed. 

Resuming her work, she continued until he came again. Swallowing, she began anew, but Sergio whined into the gag, and she moved away.

"Too much?"

Almost startled, he vehemently shook his head no, causing her to laugh and take him back into her mouth for another round.

Having come three times in less than an hour, he needed a break. Javiera untied him and led him to the bed where she pushed things to the side and laid down with him to cuddle and give plenty of praise.

"You're so beautiful, my love. You were so good for me." 

Sergio hummed in contentment and snuggled closer, placing a soft kiss on her neck. Ear to her heart, he could feel every beat against his cheek. They both had their arms and legs entangled to where their bodies fit together like puzzle pieces. Like they were meant to hold each other. 

With enough time to recuperate, they disentangled themselves and sat up. Ready to provide his girlfriend with as many or more moments of bliss, Sergio pulled her in for a passionate kiss. Giggling at his boldness, she returned the intensity until they were both out of breath. 

Spending only a moment apart, he continued the kiss at a more languid pace. Tongue sliding over her bottom lip, he was easily granted access. Hands wandered and the last few articles of clothing were removed.

Javiera sat up on her knees and pushed lightly at his chest so he would sit back against the headboard. Straddling his lap, she pointed toward the condoms that were just out of her reach. Sergio grabbed one and opened it, offering it to her. Rolling it on, she was confident that the feeling could never match what she could provide with her hands and mouth.

Ready to begin again, he lifted his knees to form a sort of backrest as she leaned back to slide his dick in with no resistance. Her underwear had long since been soaked, and so the movement was effortless. 

He wrapped his strong hands around her waist and moved with her as she started to ride him. It wasn't long before they were both gasping and moaning, and every so often he would lean in to kiss her. When the effort was too much, he settled for taking one of her hands from where it palmed his chest and pressed chaste kisses to each finger. 

"Careful, or I might make you suck on them." Her tone was light, but he didn't doubt it.

Raising an eyebrow, Sergio put them in his mouth himself. Caught off guard, if only for a second, Javiera laughed.

"I see how it is. Why don't you put those fingers to good use?" 

Having come already, she had no issue with unseating herself from his dick to lay back beside him.

"Your turn." There was that smile again.

He moved to face her, pushing her legs into a similar position to his just a moment ago. Laying on his stomach, his legs hung off the bed awkwardly. Sighing, he scooted further down until he was comfortable, then pulled her down by the hips.

Javiera laughed at his annoyance and widened her stance to allow easy access to her still soaking entrance. 

Satisfied with their positioning, Sergio leaned in to kiss her folds before slipping his tongue inside them. Unlike his girlfriend, he loved hearing how loud his partner could be. He relished the sounds he could illicit from deep within her, whereas she preferred to have that measure of control. 

It was lucky that they chose a house with neighbors too far apart to even see. Javiera's moans and calls of his name would have alerted anyone nearby to the waves of pleasure she rode with every lap of his tongue.

Just as he was beginning to cramp from staying in one position for so long, Sergio was gifted with a loud swear and a burst of cum. He smiled as he licked it all away from her skin because he could taste that she had prepared her meals that day in anticipation. 

Moving to her side, it was his turn to provide soothing words and rub circles into her bare back as she let the euphoria of orgasm wash over her. 

"You were amazing. Every time, I am stunned by you. Your beauty, your confidence, everything."

Finally spent, Javiera fell asleep first. Breathing deep and rhythmic, Sergio listened until he drifted off with his arms around her.


End file.
